Regrets Of A Wizarding Hero
by Anaesthetised
Summary: When Harry left his old group of friends and moved into a new one, he never realised just how important Draco Malfoy would become to him. Rated M for SLASH in later chapters, HPDM.
1. The Final Straw

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is probably a little rushed, and I'm not sure how it's turned out. I really need reviews on this one, let me know if you think I ought to continue it.

* * *

**The Final Straw**

Harry Potter had never been like the others. There had always been one rough, stubborn corner of him that refused to fit into the perfectly shaped mould. The Gryffindor mould.

Oh, he had tried to be one of them, and had even managed to be somewhat accepted into their group. The so-called "Golden Gang". Dumbledore's favourites, the group of Gryffindors who could do no wrong.

To an onlooker, Harry's school life would seem flawless, as they would see a fifteen-year-old boy, popular, with a close group of friends. But if anyone had bothered to look a little closer, they would see just how disjointed Harry's friendships actually were. They would see that his "friends" didn't really give a damn about him. The Boy-Who-Lived was nothing more to them than an accessory, not a real member of the group, not a real person at all. And they certainly made sure that Harry knew his place. Countless jokes which excluded him, looks of disgust whenever he attempted to start conversations, and long talks about girlfriends (and boyfriends in the case of the female members of the gang). These conversations were the most awkward for Harry, as they were initiated solely because his "friends" knew full well that the Boy-Who-Lived had never been in a relationship.

This treatment made it exceptionally difficult for Harry to be himself, and over time the brunette had ended up beginning to mask aspects of his personality in order to reduce the amount of teasing that he received from the Golden Gang. It had started small, simple things such as laughing at jokes that he didn't find funny. However, it had rapidly increased until finally, at the beginning of his third year at Hogwarts, there was nothing left of the real Harry Potter on show for the Golden Gang at all.

The teasing had, of course, continued. After all, the gang of Gryffindors had to remind Harry that he was the loser of the group, only allowed in because of his celebrity status as "The Boy-Who-Lived".

It was the beginning of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts now, and nothing had changed. His so-called "friends" were gathered in a tight circle nearby, ensuring that Harry could not squeeze into the group. They were laughing and joking quietly, and the brunette had more than a sneaking suspicion that the joke was about him, as it so often was.

The new fifth years were standing outside their Charms classroom, waiting to enter for their lesson. Harry allowed his eyes to wander, resigning himself to the fact that the Golden Gang had no intention of involving him in their little joke.

His eyes came to rest on Pansy Parkinson, a petite blonde girl in Slytherin. The Golden Group frequently made comments about the girl's looks, likening her to a pug. Harry could see that Pansy was far from stunning, but he had always found his fellow Gryffindor's comments excruciatingly harsh towards the girl.

Pansy Parkinson had been the first of Harry's fellow students to talk to him. They had been seated in the same carriage of the Hogwarts Express, and the two eleven-year-olds had spent the long train journey talking about magic – Harry about his shock and awe that it existed, Pansy about growing up in a wizarding household. They had got along exceptionally well, and their conversations on the train that first year had shown a promising friendship.

However, when the scarlet steam engine had reached Hogwarts, Harry had become acquainted with Ron Weasley, a red haired boy who had instantly warned the naïve young wizard about the sorting of houses, and how everyone in the Slytherin house was "evil". Because of this, Harry had been shocked at the sheer speed in which the Sorting Hat placed Pansy into Slytherin, and when the hat mentioned putting Harry there too, he had begged it not to.

Due to the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, it was impossible for Harry and Pansy to have a real friendship. However, their meeting on the Hogwarts Express had left Harry and Pansy as acquaintances, and they would often exchange brief smiles and occasional short conversations in the corridors – when Harry's "friends" weren't around of course. Talking to a Slytherin was considered traitorous by all Gryffindors.

Pansy suddenly looked up, noticing Harry's glazed-over expression. The blonde girl smiled a small smile at the brunette, bringing him out of his stupor. Harry smiled back at her, and gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

Harry then took a look around him and realised that the Golden Gang had already entered the Charms classroom, along with almost everyone else. He quickly followed suit and walked into the room, holding the heavy wooden door open for Pansy and the Slytherins, who followed him in.

Once inside the room, Harry looked around, confused. Gone were the long rows of wooden desks that had always resided in the slightly dusty room, and in their place were a number of smaller tables. Harry gulped when he saw how many people each of the new tables seated. Six.

He glanced over at the table nearest the back of the room, already knowing what he would see. There were six people sat at the table; Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. In other words, the whole Golden Gang other than Harry. And from the looks on their faces, they found Harry's situation _hilarious_.

"Come on, sit down Mr Potter," squeaked the quiet voice of Professor Flitwick from the front of the room. The rest of the class were now seated, and there were only a few places left around the room.

"You can come and sit by our table Harry. Just work on your lap!" smirked Lavender Brown, eliciting a whole new series of giggles from the Golden Gang's table.

It was at this moment that Harry realised that he had only two options in this situation. He could either go and sit by his fellow Gryffindors, allowing them to make a fool of him in front of everyone yet again, or he could sit elsewhere, and as a result be shunned by every Gryffindor in the school. This situation had occurred so many times before for Harry, and he had always chosen the first option. What was a little bit more teasing if it stopped him from getting eaten alive by his housemates?

But today was different. For Harry, Lavender's comment had been the final straw. His mind was reeling, but his body somehow stayed calm. Harry merely narrowed his eyes at the smirking Gryffindors and shook his head.

"No thanks, why should I go out of my way to sit with a bunch of losers?" he said coldly, before turning to face another table, the Slytherin table. He walked over to the table, gestured to the empty seat beside Pansy and asked calmly, "Is this seat taken?"

Everyone gasped as Pansy shook her head, and Harry had to bite back a smirk. Slytherins and Gryffindors did not sit together under any circumstances, and the rest of the room sat staring at Harry, absolutely gobsmacked. Even Professor Flitwick's eyebrows were raised considerably.

When the miniscule teacher had sufficiently recovered, he cleared his throat and the lesson finally began. Luckily for Harry, the lesson was theory work so the class was writing notes in silence. He was extremely grateful for this, and put all of his effort into making detailed notes, ignoring the stares that he was still receiving from many of his classmates. This was easy enough, until a small paper aeroplane flew across the room and landed neatly on the table in front of him. It twitched impatiently, and Harry let out a sigh before unfolding the enchanted note.

There was just one line of writing on the note, obviously written in Ron's untidy scrawl;

"_We're gonna get you for this_"

Harry refused to look over at the Golden Gang's table – he knew that if he did, it would mean that they had won. Instead, he continued to work hard on his notes, whilst beginning to worry about his next problem; Charms was nearly over, and it was the last lesson of the day. _Where was he going to go?

* * *

_

**Reviews? Please? It only takes a second!**


	2. Hiding

Disclaimer: Not making money, characters not mine.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed :)

Sorry about the wait!

* * *

As the end of the Charms lesson approached, Harry could feel himself becoming a nervous wreck. He sat with his hands over his face as he frantically tried to think of a place to go when the lesson was over. 

_'Well definitely not the Gryffindor Common Room…Not outside either, I'll get eaten alive…Maybe Moaning Myrtle's toilet…It'll be empty at least, and I guess Myrtle isn't all that bad…'_

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he almost fell out of his chair when Professor Flitwick told the class to get ready to leave. He quickly stood up, becoming all too aware of the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced over towards the Gryffindor table and saw the looks that they were giving him. Ron Weasley was giving him a particularly withering glare, and Harry quickly turned away, not wanting the Golden Gang to see how worried he was.

Professor Flitwick opened the door of the classroom with his wand and the Fifth Years began to file out through it. Harry walked quickly towards the door, wanting to beat the Golden Gang out of the classroom so that he didn't have to face them. He planned on going straight to Moaning Myrtle's toilets, and turned left towards the main staircase as soon as he made it through the classroom door.

As he did so, a small hand grabbed his arm. He scowled as he was pulled around to face the person, worried that it might be one of the Golden Gang. His face broke into a small relieved smile, however, as he realised that it was only Pansy. She had one eyebrow raised.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, her small hand still gripping tightly onto Harry's arm.

"Well, um…I was going for a walk around…" he mumbled, too ashamed to tell the girl that he was going to hide in a toilet.

"Well tough. You're coming with me. You know they're going to eat you alive, right?" she asked, nodding towards the Golden Gang, who were coming through the doorway of the Charms classroom, all sporting identical glares. Harry gulped.

"I guess…" he muttered, not really sure what else to say. That was all that Pansy needed, and she began almost dragging him down the corridor with a strength that was really quite surprising for such a small girl.

Harry quickly pulled himself together and following Pansy in a brisk walk, knowing that the Golden Gang were only a few metres away at most. Suddenly the Slytherin pulled him around a sharp corner and into a small alcove. She put her finger to her lips, signalling for Harry to be quiet.

The group of angry Gryffindor's passed only inches from where Harry and Pansy stood, hidden by a small curtain. The Golden Gang clearly thought that the two had started to run when they had turned the corner, as they all began to sprint down the corridor, lead by Ron Weasley.

Once the footsteps had died away, Harry stepped out of the alcove and let out a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding. Pansy followed him out of the hole in the wall and looked around quickly.

"Where do we go now?" Harry asked, almost certain that he had never even seen this part of the castle before.

"Well, as you know, us Slytherins aren't exactly popular here at Hogwarts…" she began, stopping when Harry laughed.

"To be honest, neither am I right now" he said with a smile. Pansy nodded a little, and then continued.

"My friends and I tend to hang around in a classroom on the first floor. It has a big window facing out onto the lake, but Draco managed to bewitch it so that the room always looks empty" Pansy had a look of great admiration when she mentioned this, and Harry could understand why – a charm like that was very difficult, far above what the Fifth Year's had been taught.

"I didn't know that Malfoy was good at Charms," he said, trying to overlook his dislike for the boy. Pansy looked at Harry and raised her eyebrows a little.

"I know you and Draco have never really got on, but I think that's probably because of the House rivalries. I really think if you two tried to get along, you'd find you actually have a lot in common," she said, gesturing to Harry to follow her as she started to walk along the corridor. "And he isn't that good at Charms, he studied up on Concealment Charms especially for it so that people don't bother us." She finished.

The two students fell into a silence, though it was a companionable one. Harry smirked a little as he thought about what Pansy had said, and how it had made Malfoy sound almost _helpful_. He couldn't imagine Malfoy helping anyone.

The walk to the first floor classroom was a short one, and Pansy opened the door with a tap of her wand. Harry had a slight suspicion that it would not have opened for him if he had been alone.

As he followed Pansy into the room, the Gryffindor gave a small gasp. When Pansy had said "classroom", Harry had pictured an abandoned room with a few dusty chairs and desks in it and maybe a blackboard at the front of the room. The room that he was standing in now couldn't have been further from his expectations.

The walls were the same cold stone as the rest of the castle, but were covered with wizarding photographs of Pansy and her friends, all smiling or laughing. Instead of dusty chairs and desks there were two sofas', one a deep shade of green, and the other a gleaming silver, and a variety of brightly coloured beanbags that looked large enough to fit three people on each.

There was a fairly large fireplace facing the green sofa, but it wasn't lit, _'probably due to the hot weather,'_ Harry thought. Instead there was a fan in one corner of the room, which was giving a pleasant breeze.

Harry was so surprised by the room itself that he didn't even notice the Fifth Year Slytherins' stand up and walk towards him. When he did notice them, he jumped very slightly. It was odd to be surrounded by the group of people who he had been told to consider his enemies since the age of eleven. It was even more odd that they looked at him with less malice than the Golden Gang.

Looking at the group of people, Harry didn't know what to say. He recognised all of the Slytherins, but had never spoken to most of them. Luckily, at that moment Pansy began to speak to the group.

"Hey guys. Well, you saw Harry in Charms today, and it turns out he's been having a bit of trouble with those Gryffindors. I know that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get on as a bit of a rule, but I was wondering if maybe we could make an exception just this once, and see how it goes?"

The Slytherins were looking from Pansy to Harry and then back to Pansy. There was a silence, which for Harry felt as though it lasted for an eternity. Finally, Blaise Zabini spoke up.

"Is this a long term thing, or are you just going to go running back to the Gryffindor tower to tell Dumbledore's little pets where we hang out?" he asked suspiciously, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"Erm, well I think if I go back to the Gryffindor tower they'll probably hex me to death…" Harry mumbled, feeling his cheeks turn slightly pink as he realised that everyone was staring at him. Blaise nodded, and a small smile crossed his face. Pansy looked around the Slytherins and everyone else nodded as well. Harry felt a huge grin appear on his face.

"Thank you, seriously" he said, trying to find the words to express how he felt. Harry knew that everyone in the room had every reason not to trust him, and he felt incredibly grateful that they were willing to give him a chance. He turned to look at Pansy again, and she gave him a small smile.

"I know that you've never really had a chance to get to know us all, so maybe a new introduction could mean a new start," she said, and began to introduce Harry to her friends. Harry smiled and said a shy hello to Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and finally Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy seemed very different now that he was just around his friends, and he shook Harry's hand without a single snide comment. Harry's whole situation felt unbelievably strange, and he knew that it would take some getting used to. The Slytherins began moving back to their sofas and beanbags, and Harry suddenly realised that he wasn't sure where to sit.

He looked at the small group of people, and realised that Malfoy was still stood up. Harry walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He felt that he ought to say sorry to the blonde, as he couldn't blame the Golden Gang entirely for the rivalry between himself and Malfoy. He was also slightly intrigued by what Pansy had said about how she thought that they would get on well.

The Slytherin boy turned to face Harry, and looked a little surprised. Harry shrugged and began to speak.

"Look, Malfoy. I just wanted to say sorry for being harsh in the past, and that a new start sounds like a good idea." He said, realising as he spoke that he and Malfoy were exactly the same height. The blonde nodded, his usual smirk absent from his face.

"Sure, Potter. A new start sounds good." He replied, sounding genuinely pleased. Harry was surprised; he had been expecting that Malfoy would make him beg for forgiveness at the very least. A long silence followed Malfoy's reply, and Harry about to leave and talk to Pansy before he began to feel awkward. As he went to turn around, Malfoy spoke again.

"So Potter…How do you always manage to catch the Snitch?" Harry looked hard into the blonde's eyes, trying to detect any sign of malice or resentment. He found nothing other than genuine interest, and smiled a little.

"Well…I guess it's just wanting to catch it more than anything else, more than you want to stay safe and not get hurt I guess. Once you stop being scared of getting hurt, you can dive much faster and lower," he said, remembering of a game the previous year when he had dived so low that he scuffed his shoes on the floor when he caught the tiny golden ball.

Harry and Malfoy spent the whole afternoon and evening talking, mostly about Quidditch. Harry agreed to help the blonde to build up the nerve to do more dangerous dives, and in return Harry would get the opportunity to fly on the Slytherin's Nimbus 2001.

* * *

At eight o'clock Pansy had come over to the pair and asked if Harry was any good at transfiguration. He asked her why, and she told him of a plan to turn half of the room into a swimming pool for Millicent's birthday the following Tuesday. Although neither of them particularly excelled at transfiguration, both Harry and Draco agreed to try and find a book on transfiguring solids to liquids for the next day.

"Do you do things like this often?" Harry asked Pansy, looking around the room a little as he wondered what other magical changes had been induced on it over time. She grinned and nodded.

"Oh yeah, we've done all sorts. Once we managed to Charm the whole room to seem like a rainforest. There was real rain and everything." She told Harry, and he felt his eyebrows rise. He found it really impressive that the Slytherins were willing and able to focus and use magic to make things more interesting. The Golden Gang had only ever used magic for little tricks, such as tripping Harry up every few minutes.

The small clock above the fireplace chimed nine o'clock, and Harry looked up in surprise. Time really had flown, and he'd had a fantastic time with the Slytherins. Pansy had been right about him getting along with Malfoy, and everyone else was being surprisingly friendly as well.

* * *

But nine o'clock was the time at which students were supposed to head back to their common rooms, and a cold feeling of dread filled Harry from head to toe at the thought of doing this. The Golden Gang would be extremely mad, especially after he and Pansy had managed to escape from them earlier.

Blaise and Theodore were the first to leave the classroom, and Blaise stopped to give a sympathetic look for Harry.

"Good luck, mate. It'll be fine," he said with a nod, before the two boys left in the direction of the dungeons. They were shortly followed by Crabbe and Goyle, who shrugged and mentioned having a lot of homework to do before sleeping. Pansy admitted that she too had some work to do, and looked more apologetic than any of the others had done as she wished Harry good luck and left the classroom with Millicent.

This left just Harry and Malfoy in the room. Harry realised that he had never actually been alone in a room with Draco Malfoy before, and suddenly felt slightly awkward. Harry had been expecting Malfoy to go with the others, but he seemed to be quite comfortable, with no intention of moving. The Gryffindor walked over and sat down on the green sofa. He let out a quiet sigh as he did so.

"So what are you going to do when you go up to your common room?" asked Malfoy, looking almost concerned for Harry.

"Well…I guess I'll go straight to bed and hope that nobody bothers me," Harry replied, sounding as uncertain as he felt.

"Just ignore them if they say anything. They're pathetic," said Malfoy. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'd best be off then," he mumbled, hoping that the blonde couldn't see how scared he was. As the dark haired boy stood up, he felt Malfoy's hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Well, good luck, I'm sure it'll be okay." Shrugged Malfoy, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Yeah…Thanks Malfoy"

"And Harry? Call me Draco now, we're not enemies anymore," said the blonde as Harry walked towards the doorway. Harry felt himself grin, and was grateful that he was facing away from the blonde or Malfoy would have thought he was weird.

"Sure…'Night Draco." Said Harry as he walked out of the classroom.

The Gryffindor walked up the stairs to the seventh floor, the feeling of unease slowly intensifying into fear as he got closer to the Common Room. A quick check of his watch told him that it was almost half past nine.

When Harry reached the portrait of the fat lady, he gulped. He gave her the password and the portrait opened, but he was sure that he heard the lady mutter something about 'traitors' and 'Slytherins'.

He stepped through the portrait and wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. It was time to face the Lions…

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. The Lions' Den

A surprisingly fast update I know, but I'm really into this fanfic right now so thought I'd use that to my advantage. Also, I'm going on holiday in 11 days and I fancy having up to Chapter 5 done and up here by then. :)

Slash, HarryDraco in later chapters.

I don't own anything.

* * *

From the moment that Harry stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, he knew that he didn't belong there anymore. Although the room itself was warm, the atmosphere felt icy to him. Students were sat in small groups, mostly just talking quietly. Harry knew that by now the whole of Gryffindor would have to know about what had happened in Charms.

Harry stood still, looking around nervously. It was at that moment that one of the younger Gryffindor students, a girl with long brown hair, noticed his presence. She tapped her friend on the shoulder and whispered something. Suddenly everyone in the Common Room was staring at him, and Harry felt sure that if looks could kill, he would have stood no chance against them all. Cold glares that felt as though they were literally cutting him apart were directed at him from every angle.

Harry began to walk quickly across the large room, as he knew that if he stood still for much longer the Gryffindors would start coming over to him to ask questions. He couldn't see the Golden Gang anywhere, which did nothing to improve the cold feeling of dread in his stomach. All eyes were on Harry as he walked up the stairs, and he did his very best to ignore them. He wanted to appear as though he didn't care, whereas in reality he was sweating and felt as though he was going to be sick.

He finally reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner, feeling slightly relieved that he was no longer in everyone's view. Harry planned on going straight to sleep in the hope that this would help him to avoid the Golden Gang.

However, when he stepped into the Fifth Year boy's dormitory, all hope of avoiding the angry Gryffindors evaporated completely. The whole of the Golden Gang were stood in the room, and Harry immediately found himself with six wands pointed at him.

Ron Weasley walked over towards Harry, stopping only inches away from him. The red-haired boy then proceeded to spit in Harry's face. Harry flinched, but didn't say a word. He felt warm saliva slowly running down his face, and closed his lips tightly. Ron was glaring at him, a look even worse than the one he had given Harry in Charms.

"You fucking traitor," he hissed, "does honour mean NOTHING to you?" The redhead's face was quickly turning magenta, and Harry briefly wondered if it might explode. He wiped the spit off his face, and stood up to his full height.

"Honour? If honour means being a spare part for you lot, I'd rather not have it," replied Harry, though he immediately regretted speaking. He knew from experience that staying quiet was always the best option in these situations, especially seeing as he had never seen the Golden Gang look so angry. He could feel his pulse increasing, and could hear his blood roaring in his ears.

Ron obviously thought Harry had said the wrong thing as well, as he gave the boy who lived a hard shove, a cruel smile crossing his features as Harry stumbled back against the now closed door.

Harry felt his back slam hard against the wooden door, and a dull pain quickly set in. This pain caused Harry to lose focus, and he had no time to dodge Ron's fist as it came quickly towards his face.

Crunch. As Ron's hand made contact with his face, Harry cried out in pain. The fist made contact on his cheekbone, and Harry's head slammed back against the door. He felt the area around his cheekbone begin to swell immediately.

Instinctively, Harry went to hit Ron back as hard as he could. However, before he even got close to hitting the other boy, a girls voice shouted from the other side of the room.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" screamed Hermione Granger, and Harry immediately felt his arms and legs snap to his sides. He couldn't move a single muscle, so there was nothing that he could do as he fell face down onto the stone floor.

Harry had seen the same thing happen to Neville Longbottom in their first year at Hogwarts, but he hadn't realised how painful it was to fall without any arms or legs to protect your face.

Harry felt his face smash against the floor, and then felt the first trickle of blood as it ran down his forehead. He had already resigned himself to the fact that he would have a few nasty bruises by morning, but he was grateful that he had at least avoided falling on his nose and breaking it. Surely the Golden Gang would consider this enough torture?

Apparently they hadn't, as Harry soon felt a pair of hands on his side, roughly grabbing him and rolling him over. He was forced to look up at Dean Thomas, as he couldn't move an inch. Harry tried hard to ignore the pain that he felt in his forehead, and began hoping as hard as he could that they would unbind him soon, as he was extremely uncomfortable.

The whole gang were stood around Harry now, all with their feet very close to his body as he lay on his back on the cold stone floor. Lavender Brown suddenly spoke.

"Are you ready everyone? 3…2…1…GO!" Before Harry had a chance to even wonder what was going on, each member of the Golden Gang kicked him as hard as they could. All of them were wearing shoes, and the six hard kicks at various points of his body caused a pain that was almost unbearable. Worst of all was Ron's kick – Ron had deliberately stood right by Harry's face, and his dirty trainer hit only inches away from Harry's right eye.

The kicks didn't stop after the first one though; the Gryffindor's continued their brutal attacking. They kicked Harry again and again, bruising what seemed like every inch of his immobile body. Harry was held deadly still by the full body bind, but if he had been able to move he would have been screaming in agony. In his present situation, the only signs that he was feeling any pain were the tears rolling down his bloody cheeks and the look of agony in his green eyes.

Harry had never felt so much pain in his life, even when he had faced Voldemort. He had always known that the Golden Gang could be cruel, but he had never imagined that they would stoop low enough to kick a boy frozen by a full body bind, especially so hard and for such a long time. It felt as though they were never going to tire of abusing him.

Finally though, a clock chimed midnight. In Harry's semi-conscious state the sound seemed as though it was a very long way away, but the clock was actually standing on Seamus Finnegan's bedside table.

"Right. That'll do. I think that's enough of a punishment for the traitor." Said Ron, looking down at Harry with a deeply satisfied look on his face. The Golden Gang then each took a turn in spitting on the boy who lived one last time. Finally, through his blurry vision, Harry saw a foot raised above his face. His groggy mind instantly began working at high speed.

'_Oh my god. No, NO!!! Fuck, NO!!!!'_ he thought frantically, but it was no use. Ron's foot came down hard on Harry's already bruised face, and Harry felt his nose break. The world around him began to dim, and Harry was grateful that he could no longer see the laughing faces of the Golden Gang.

Harry was so far from being fully conscious that he barely felt Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnegan drag him roughly under his bed by his hair, though he knew that it would be agony in the morning.

Now that the Golden Gang had finished 'teaching Harry his lesson', the girls left the room and Harry heard Ron, Dean and Seamus getting into bed. A few minutes later he heard Neville Longbottom come into the room. He asked them what had happened to Harry, but the three boys wouldn't give an answer.

Eventually all of the others fell asleep, and Harry was left alone to stare at the underside of his bed whilst trying desperately not to choke on his own blood. He knew that it was going to be a long night.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

That night was the longest one that Harry had ever had to endure. He managed to pass some of the time by thinking of the good time that he'd had the day before with the Slytherins, but he began to wonder if they would think him pathetic for getting beaten up so spectacularly by the Golden Gang.

He certainly couldn't go through with this every day; every muscle was aching from the harsh kicks of the Gryffindors and many of the wounds induced by them were still bleeding heavily. Pain was pulsing through Harry's body, and he fell in and out of consciousness several times throughout the night.

As the hours passed slowly, the realisation dawned on Harry that the chances of the Golden Gang unbinding him in the morning were slim to none. In his semi-alert state, his imagination began to run away with him as he began picturing scenarios where he was left bleeding under the bed for so long that he died, or even worse, he rotted but _couldn't_ die. It took a good half hour for Harry to realise that this wasn't actually possible, but at least his frenzied thoughts were making time pass at least a little bit faster.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

When Seamus Finnegan's alarm clock began to ring at 7am, Harry couldn't help but feel a surge of hope at the thought of being released from his dark prison under the bed. There was no such luck though, as all four of the Gryffindor boys showered and got ready, and the Golden Gang didn't give Neville so much as a hint as to where Harry was. He tried screaming until he was red in the face, but it did no good. His lips were sealed as tightly as if they'd been superglued shut.

The last shred of hope that Harry had was shattered as the door to the dormitory closed behind the four boys. He was stuck under his bed at least until that evening, by which time Harry was beginning to think he might have died of boredom and from the pain. He didn't even dare to think of the awful bruises which were throbbing on every inch of his body.

Just as the boy who lived resigned himself to an indefinite stay on the bloodstained floor under his bed, the dormitory door swung open again, and Harry heard Neville's voice shout down into the main area of the common room.

"Yeah, I've just forgotten my er…watch! I'll be down in a minute," he shouted, closing the dormitory door once he was inside. As soon as the accident-prone Gryffindor was inside the room, Harry heard him start to walk around, looking in the corners, the bathroom and finally, under the beds.

"Harry? Are you here?" asked Neville, a note of worry in his voice. Harry wanted to reply but was still held rigid by the body bind. He could hear Neville only a few feet away, he was checking underneath Ron's bed so surely he would find Harry any second.

"Harry?" he asked again, as he walked over to Harry's bed and bent down. "Are you…Oh my god." Neville stopped talking abruptly as he caught sight of Harry's bruised body. A warm feeling of relief washed over Harry, and for a moment he almost forgot the pain that he was feeling.

Neville took hold of Harry's feet and slowly pulled him out from under the bed. When he saw Harry's face, for a second he looked as though he was going to be sick, but the plump boy quickly shed that expression and replaced it with one of concern.

"Oh my god Harry, what happened?" He asked, and then took into account the fact that Harry couldn't move. After a quick look at Harry, Neville seemed to realise that it was the Full Body Bind and cast the counter curse. Harry's limbs were suddenly free to move from his sides, and he gasped as the pain in his sides and left arm suddenly became much worse.

"I got in a bit of trouble," he muttered, not wanting to relive the memory of the previous night. He'd had plenty of time to think about the events overnight. Neville understood what Harry meant and his eyes grew wide instantly.

"You mean that…Christ," he said, looking as though he wasn't sure what else to say. At that moment, another voice, Ron's voice shouted from down the stairs.

"Neville? Hurry up you stupid git!" Ron had probably meant that as a 'joke', but Neville visibly flinched at the term 'stupid git'. Harry couldn't blame him; it was hardly a friendly thing to say. Neville looked as though he was panicking, then ran towards the door.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am…But please, don't tell them it was me who helped you out, they'll kill me," he said hurriedly, a regretful look in his eyes. Harry knew that it was stupid to be so afraid of the Golden Gang, but he could see Neville's point and he nodded his head.

"Thanks Neville, seriously," he said as the plump Gryffindor left the room. Harry had never felt more grateful towards anyone in his life. If it hadn't been for Neville, he could have been stuck under the bed for days before anyone even really noticed that he was missing. Who knew how many more beatings he would have had to endure?

Harry waiting a while until all sound from the Common Room had died away. Once he was sure that everyone else had gone downstairs for breakfast, Harry gingerly picked himself up off the cold floor, struggling not to cry out in agony as he did so. His whole body was hurting him, but his left side and his right arm were particularly bad. Harry didn't even dare to look in the mirror at his face; he knew that he would probably be sick if he did.

Glancing at Seamus' alarm clock, he realised that it was 8 o'clock now and that he was going to be late for breakfast. Harry didn't bother getting changed, and avoided the mirror as he left the dormitory for the Great Hall.

Harry decided that he would sit as far away from the Golden Gang as possible during breakfast, probably up with the first years. He could only hope that his bruises and cuts wouldn't draw too much attention.

* * *

I also want to say a HUGE thank you to those who reviewed chapter 2:

-Sinful Sakura- -Seravenia Briar Rose- -kmwsweetness- -carolquin- -Adrianna- and -Shadowama-

Oh, and please, if you're going to add this fic to story alert or favourite it, please review? Just seems polite :)

**Reviews please? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Sorting Things Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry about the wait.

* * *

As Harry stumbled down to the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, he found himself wishing strongly that he had researched glamour charms in more detail, as they would have allowed him to conceal at least some of his injuries. However, he had slacked off in the Charms lesson in which they had been covered, so every bruise and cut was glaringly obvious against his skin.

Harry was already fairly late for breakfast, and had no time to visit Madam Pomfrey before eating, so he kept his head down and attempted to reduce the severity of his limp. This was easy enough in the corridors, as he came across only two other students, whom were so deeply engaged in conversation that didn't even notice Harry's presence as he hurried past.

Harry reached the Great Hall at half past eight – only fifteen minutes of breakfast remained, but he was just relieved to have any time left to eat at all. The Hall was packed full of students, so Harry kept his gaze fixed firmly to the floor as he walked through the huge double doors and towards the Gryffindor table. He knew that the Golden Gang would be sat at the far end of the Great Hall near the Staff table, so Harry sat down at the end by the double doors, anxious to keep as far away from them as possible. _'If I keep my head down and stay quiet,'_ Harry thought, _'they don't need to know that I'm here at all.'_

Unfortunately for the Boy Who Lived, any hope of that happening was made impossible as Colin Creevey, who was sat a few seat to Harry's left, uttered a huge gasp.

"Harry!" He exclaimed, "What happened to you?" As Harry turned to face Colin, more gasps began to erupt from all over the enormous room as more and more people caught a glimpse of the state of Harry's face. The Great Hall was suddenly filled with frantic whispering, and Harry felt his cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment.

"Who do you think did that to him?"

"Why isn't he sat with his friends?"

"I bet the Slytherin's did it!"

Harry put his head in his hands, wincing slightly as one hand caught his broken nose. As he did so, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry cringed – this was not a good time to face the Golden Gang. As Harry turned around, however, he was relieved to find himself face to face with Pansy and Malfoy instead. Pansy looked shocked and worried, but the expression on Malfoy's face was one of cold fury.

"They did this, didn't they?" he hissed, gesturing towards the Golden Gang at the other end of the Great Hall. Harry nodded and looked up. All six members of the Golden Gang were sporting an obvious expression of having been caught red-handed doing something they shouldn't. A few seats away from them, Neville was looking nervous. Pansy tugged at Harry's arm.

"Come on, we're causing a scene. Lets get out of here" she said, and Harry realised that every student and most of the Professors were staring at them.

"Yeah, okay," he replied. He shifted in his seat and inhaled sharply as a fresh wave of pain shot through his body. The two Slytherin's looked at each other apprehensively.

"Which side hurts more?" asked Malfoy, looking concerned.

"My left," grimaced Harry, trying to move once more. Malfoy promptly stopped him by putting a hand on each of Harry's shoulders.

"Me and Pansy with help you. I'll go on your left, Pansy you go on his right," said Malfoy, moving over to Harry's left-hand side as he spoke. Pansy moved to the Gryffindor's right.

Harry reluctantly put an arm around each of his new friends, thinking to himself as he did so how much he hated feeling so weak. He was hauled to his feet, mostly due to Malfoy's efforts. Harry was vaguely surprised at the blonde boy's strength.

Once he was standing, Harry insisted that he didn't need help to walk out of the Great Hall, so he limped out of the vast room unassisted, all too aware that hundreds of pairs of eyes were following him as he did so.

When they got outside the huge double doors, Pansy eyed Harry worriedly.

"You really need to see Madam Pomfrey with those injuries," she said as her eyes came to rest on his bloody nose. Harry raised an eyebrow, then stopped and wished he hadn't as it had disturbed a cut on his forehead.

"I know, I was going to go straight after breakfast," he replied. Malfoy was walking in circles around him, frowning slightly.

"Do you think anything is broken?" Malfoy asked Harry. "Other than your nose," he added, trying to avert his gaze from Harry's crushed nose and bloody face.

"My arm definitely, and I think I might have a broken rib or two as well," Harry said, trying not to put too much weight on his left side. Malfoy looked shocked.

"Christ, you really _do_ need to see Madam Pomfrey," he said.

"Oh really?" Harry asked sarcastically. Both Pansy and Malfoy ignored this comment, and a brief silence followed, which Pansy broke.

"So how did it happen?" she asked.

"Well they were waiting for me in the dormitory last night," Harry began, "As soon as I got in there they –" But at this point he was cut off as Professor McGonagall burst through the double doors of the Great Hall. She made a beeline for Harry immediately.

"What on earth has happened to you?" she asked, looking suspiciously at the Slytherins stood either side of Harry.

"I got in a fight," he replied pathetically. "It wasn't with these," he added hastily, gesturing at Pansy and Malfoy as he realised that the Transfiguration Professor thought that the problem was with them. McGonagall looked less suspicious, but only very slightly.

"In which case Potter, would you care to explain to me what as going on?" she asked. Harry gave a strained smile.

"I'll explain Professor, but it's a bit of a long story and I'm in a fair bit of pain right now…" Harry trailed off, looking pleadingly at his Head of House. She looked at him for a long few moments, and then sighed quietly.

"Alright. Go to the hospital wing, but come to me as soon as you're allowed out," she said with a nod. Harry was relieved; he really wasn't prepared to relieve the experiences of the night before whilst suffering so much pain.

"Thank you Professor," he said with a small smile. He started to limp towards the stairs, accompanied by Pansy and Malfoy. As they made their way upwards, Harry briefly wondered who had thought it to be a good idea to locate the Hospital Wing on the Third floor.

Although he was struggling a great deal more going up the stairs than he had coming down them, Harry still refused to ask for help. However, when Malfoy offered him a hand after the first flight of stairs, he took it without resisting. The pain had really set in all over his body, and all that Harry wanted to do was get to the Hospital Wing and lie down, even if it meant a fierce lecture from Madam Pomfrey.

Before the Fifth-Years went into the Hospital Wing itself, Harry left go of Malfoy's arm and muttered his thanks. He felt his cheeks flush slightly as he did so, as he felt pathetic, especially seeing as he had only just made friends with the Slytherins. _'They must think I'm a loser'_ he thought to himself.

When they did actually enter the Hospital Wing, the three students were met instantly by Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have gotten word of Harry's injuries despite not having been at breakfast. She did not, however, seem to have heard how bad the wounds were. As soon as she laid eyes on Harry, the Healer exploded.

"What happened? How could you possibly get such extensive injuries, boy? Oh, I suspect it was that Quidditch playing that you love so much, do you have a death wish?" The healer ended her line of questions, only to realise who had accompanied Harry to the Hospital Wing. This resulted in a fresh outbreak of accusatory screeches as she pointed her finger sharply at Malfoy in particular.

"What did you do to him?" she all but shouted, "Merlin's beard, in all my years at Hogwarts…" at this point, the Healer lapsed into incomprehensible muttering whilst Harry, Pansy and Malfoy looked at each other awkwardly. Harry couldn't blame Madam Pomfrey for jumping to conclusions; his track record with the Slytherins was far from clean. When Madam Pomfrey finally calmed down, Harry set the record straight.

"I did get into a bit of a fight," he said tentatively, "But it wasn't with Pansy and Mal-Draco." He was finding it particularly difficult to think of the blonde boy as Draco, having known him solely as Malfoy for so long.

Madam Pomfrey stared at all three students for what felt, to Harry, like hours. She then shook her head slightly, as though she had come out of a trance, and spoke briskly.

"Right. Well then Mr Potter, lets get this all sorted out. You two will have to leave," she said, gesturing to Pansy and Malfoy. They both nodded reluctantly.

"We'll visit you after lessons, Harry" said Pansy, a reassuring smile on her face. Malfoy nodded and waved to Harry as the two Slytherins left the Hospital Wing.

"See you in a bit," said Malfoy.

"Yeah, see you," Harry replied. He couldn't help but doubt them coming back – the Golden Gang had always claimed that they would visit him when he was ill or injured, but Harry couldn't think of a single occasion when this had actually happened.

Before he had chance to dwell on this anymore, Harry found himself being half dragged towards an empty bed, where a pair of pyjamas were lay waiting.

* * *

"Now Mr Potter, take two capfuls of this," said Madam Pomfrey, thrusting yet another large bottle into Harry's right hand.

"Erm…What is it?" he asked, eyeing the potion inside the bottle suspiciously.

"It's just like watered down Skelegrow. It'll fix your arm and ribs up a treat," the Healer replied. Harry couldn't help but cringe - his experience with Skelegrow in his second year hadn't been a good one. Nevertheless, he gulped down two capfuls of the vile potion, shuddering a little as he did so; it was like swallowing powdered chalk.

When he had changed into his pyjamas, Madam Pomfrey had given Harry a full body scan with her wand, and he had been as shocked as she had to find out just how extensive his injuries actually were. The scan had showed that Harry had a broken nose, three broken ribs, a fractured left arm and countless cuts and bruises all over his body.

Thankfully the Healer had managed to fix his nose almost instantly, as the cartilage was only broken in one place. She had also managed to seal all of the cuts from where the Golden Gang's shoes had so harshly made contact with Harry's skin. Many of the bruises had simply evaporated when a simple spell was cast on them, but nothing could be done about Harry's black eye.

"It's just too close to your eye, and I don't want to risk you losing your sight over something so small" Madam Pomfrey had explained. This didn't bother Harry in the slightest, as after all, it was only a black eye, and it would heal in a few days.

Now that Harry had taken the Skelegrow-like potion, he was sure that he would be able to leave the Hospital Wing later that day, as all of his injuries had been taken care of, and he could already feel the sharp, unpleasant tingling in his left arm as the potion began to take effect. As he opened his mouth to speak, Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"I want to keep you in here at least until tonight, just to make sure that those bones fix themselves properly," she said as she packed away numerous potions. Harry suppressed a groan; he hated the Hospital Wing. He couldn't help but get bored in there, especially when he didn't even feel particularly ill. The nurse didn't seem to notice his discontent, and she walked off, presumably to tend to another patient.

Harry looked at his watch, which was lying on his bedside table. It was half past two. Harry sighed; it was going to be a very long day. He didn't even bother to get his hopes up about the Slytherins coming to visit him. Why should they? They'd only been speaking with him as friends rather than enemies for a day.

There was only one other item other than Harry's watch on the bedside table. It was a small yellow bottle. Harry picked up the bottle and examined it. It was a sleeping potion. As he knew how painful it was to grow and mend bones, Harry took the recommended 4 drops of the potion without a second thought. It was best to sleep before the pain set in properly. The potion was very fast acting, causing Harry to feel drowsy within seconds. Only minutes later, he was fast asleep.

* * *

When Harry awoke, it was not, as he had expected, to a quiet and empty hospital wing. Instead, he found Pansy, Malfoy and Blaise sat on wooden chairs beside his bed. Harry couldn't help but grin as he realised that Pansy and Malfoy had kept their promise. His grin extended further when he tried to move his previously broken arm, and managed to do so without any trouble.

Malfoy suddenly noticed that Harry was awake and smiled. He held out a small package to Harry.

"Chocolate frog?" asked the blonde.

"Thanks," replied Harry as he took it. He was starving, having not eaten all day. Pansy was eyeing Harry worriedly, her gaze focussed on his black eye.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm much better," Harry smiled. "Madam Pomfrey's fixed everything up now. I had three broken ribs, no wonder my side was hurting earlier." Upon hearing this, Pansy gasped quietly. Blaise raised his eyebrows in shock and Malfoy looked furious.

"They won't get away with this," seethed the blonde.

"Calm down Draco," muttered Blaise, and then turning towards Harry, "So what actually happened?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but for the second time that day, he was interrupted before he had chance to give a full explanation. This time it was Madam Pomfrey, who had a rather distasteful look on her face as though she had been force-fed an entire bottle of Skele-Grow.

"The Headmaster wants to see you in his office," she told Harry. "I told him that you were still recovering but he was very persistent about it" Harry knew how much the Healer despised other staff meddling with her patients, so he tried not to look too thrilled at the prospect of leaving the Hospital Wing early.

"Right…Thanks Madam Pomfrey," he said as he got out of bed. The three Slytherins left the Hospital Wing whilst Harry changed out of his Hospital Wing Pyjamas and back into his Gryffindor robes. The red and gold trim on the robes made Harry's stomach lurch and he suddenly felt a bit sick.

Once he had changed, Harry met his new friends outside the Hospital Wing.

"What are you going to tell Dumbledore?" asked Malfoy.

"The truth," replied Harry. Pansy nodded in approval at this.

"Come and meet us in the abandoned classroom when you're done okay?" she asked.

"Alright then," replied Harry. "I'm off then, I'll see you in a bit."

The Slytherins parted company with Harry now; they headed down the stairs towards the first floor, whereas Harry began to climb a different flight of stairs as he began the walk to the Headmasters office.

As Harry reached the seventh floor, he realised that Madam Pomfrey had not mentioned a password to Dumbledore's office, and he began to wonder how he was going to get in. However, when Harry reached the gargoyle that usually guarded the entrance to the Headmasters office, he saw that it was already standing to one side, and the spiral staircase was free for him to climb.

He walked up the staircase and knocked on the wooden door at the top. Dumbledore's voice sounded from within the room as he told Harry that the door was unlocked. The Boy-Who-Lived opened the door and entered the office. Dumbledore was sat behind his large wooden desk, smiling slightly at Harry.

"Harry, do take a seat," the Headmaster offered, gesturing to a comfortable looking pink armchair opposite his desk. Harry sat down, feeling more like he was attending a tea party rather than explaining the terrible violence he had suffered from the Gryffindors.

The Headmaster made small talk for several minutes, asking Harry how he was doing with his studies and so on, before finally asking what had happened the night before. Harry began to speak, first explaining what had happened in Charms during that day.

"Ah, the old house rivalry," said Dumbledore sadly, shaking his head before asking Harry to continue with his explanation.

He didn't hesitate, and went on to explain how he had spent the afternoon with the Slytherins, but when it came to describing the savage attack the he had suffered at the hands of the Headmasters favourite students, Harry found himself lost for words. There was no way of explaining the events accurately without making himself look pathetic. Eventually he pointed to the Pensieve.

"Can I show you the memory instead, sir?" he asked. For a moment the Headmaster frowned slightly, clearly confused as to why Harry couldn't just explain. After a few seconds, however, he nodded and led Harry over to the Pensieve.

Harry concentrated very hard on the memory of the previous night, and tapped his wand to his temple. When he pulled it away, there was a long silvery string attached to the end: his memory. Harry then lowered his wand into the Pensieve and watched the silvery strand detach itself.

Dumbledore then leaned into the Pensieve, falling into Harry's memory. Harry didn't want to re-live the experience, so he walked back over to the pink armchair and sat down. He couldn't help but feel slightly vulnerable knowing that the Headmaster was watching the memory.

After a little while, Dumbledore leaned back from the Pensieve with a grave expression. He slowly walked back over to his desk and sat down, staring intently at Harry.

"You say that you are quite sure that you did nothing to bring on this attack other than befriend the Slytherins?" asked the old wizard. Harry noticed that the usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had dimmed somewhat.

"I'm certain," Harry replied. The Headmaster nodded slowly, and it was well over a minute before he spoke again.

"Harry, I am in quite a predicament," Dumbledore began. "I can see that it is not safe for you to be sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitory, or even enter the Gryffindor tower for that matter. However, I am not quite sure what can be done to separate you from your housemates."

"Is there no way that I could change house, sir?" Harry asked, looking hopefully at the Headmaster. Dumbledore responded with a slight shake of his head.

"If that choice was up to me, of course I would allow you to move to a different house…however, these matters can be complicated, not to mention out of my hands." Harry's heart sank at hearing this. Was he really going to be stuck with the Gryffindors for the next three years?

"Who can decide whether to let me change house or not?" He asked, silently praying that Dumbledore would not tell him that it was decided by the Ministry Of Magic. "Maybe if I explain what happened…" Harry trailed off, realising that Dumbledore was waiting to speak.

"An explanation wouldn't be necessary Harry, but all aspects of your personality would be considered. The Sorting Hat is the only authority when it comes to sorting students into houses. For it to move you, it would suggest that every part of your personality has changed, which is quite unheard of."

Harry's heart suddenly leapt. The Sorting Hat had originally wanted him to be in Slytherin, and only because he had begged had he ended up in Gryffindor. _'I guess the Sorting Hat really knows what it's talking about then,'_ Harry thought as he considered how unhappy he had been in Gryffindor.

"Can I try it on, sir? Just in case?" He asked, looking wistfully at the battered old hat sitting on a high shelf behind the Headmaster's desk.

"Well, alright then. But I would advise you not to raise your hopes too high, Harry." Said Dumbledore as he levitated the Sorting Hat down onto his desk. Harry immediately picked up the hat and put it on. He was surprised at how much better it fitted him now. In his first year the rim of the hat had rested on Harry's nose, but now it sat, almost as a normal hat should, only partially covering his ears.

The hat spoke immediately, quietly in Harry's ear.

"So you regret not taking my judgement, eh?" it asked in a gloating voice.

'_Yeah, I do. You were right; I would have been much better off in Slytherin. I'm not happy in Gryffindor, please let me move?'_ Thought Harry hurriedly. He didn't want a long conversation if the hat was going to revel in how it had been correct when it had judged him to be a Slytherin. The hat was silent for a little while.

"I did say that you'd accomplish great things in Slytherin. I see no reason why you can't change house." The hat spoke the last sentence aloud so that Dumbledore could hear as well as Harry.

"Thank you," He said to the hat as he felt gratitude wash over him. Harry knew that he was beaming; he was so relieved that he wouldn't have to stay with the Gryffindors. He knew that he couldn't have faced them if the hat had told him he had to stay; they would have simply repeated the beating on a nightly basis.

The Headmaster looked completely shocked that the Sorting Hat had given Harry permission to move houses. He wasn't sure how the Boy-Who-Lived could have possibly convinced the old hat. Nevertheless, the matter was out of his hands, and he knew that Harry's safety was at a much lower risk if he moved.

"Well then Harry, I think you should go and find your Slytherin friends, you need to find out the password to your new common room. The entrance is-" Harry cut the Headmaster off before he finished speaking.

"-down in the dungeons, behind a blank stone wall," said Harry, finishing the Headmaster's sentence. Dumbledore didn't ask how Harry knew this, but simply nodded.

"You are aware that this change of events means that you can no longer compete on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?" the Headmaster asked, knowing that this would be most important to Harry. Surprisingly, Harry found that he didn't care at this, and nodded.

"Good luck in Slytherin, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, gesturing to the door of his office. Harry took the hint to leave, and stood up. He reached out a hand, which the Headmaster then shook.

"Thank you, sir. " Harry said, and then left the office. He felt light-headed and giddy with relief about having escaped the wrath of the Gryffindors, but also a little nervous about telling the Slytherins. They had only been friends for a couple of days, what if they didn't want Harry around all the time?

Despite these worries, Harry couldn't help but feel the urge to shout out in victory and happiness as he rushed down towards the first floor to tell his new friends.

* * *

**Reviews Please?**


End file.
